Sapphires And Onyxes
by eirinatakebana
Summary: AR. Daikenja X Shinou. CHAPTER 6.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It belongs to its respective owners. **

**I am not making any money of it.**

**Warning. A bit OOC. Daikenja X Shinou. This is not an AU but it's a kind of remake of how the soukoku and the blond soldier met. The way I present it may look like a RP game but it's not ( well, I think).**

**XXXXXXXX**

Daikenja could feel his presence coming closer to him and he shuddered. He wanted and needed no one. The vast plain was enough for him as men couldn't reach him, noise was unknown to him.

And however this presence was seeking for him. Had been searching for him for weeks. _He_ didn't want to leave him alone, Daikenja knew it was a man. He could feel it, almost smell it. Every time he came back, to the places he had escaped to avoid his presence, he could feel a manly aura. A virile but tender one was always lingering. Sometimes it was blue. Sometimes yellow. Nothing negative. Something that badly desired to meet him. So badly.

Why?

All he wanted was to be alone. Men had only hurt him, rejected him, feared him, insulted him and cursed him because of his black hair and eyes.

He had always succeeded to avoid all of them since he decided to live alone. But however that one was more stubborn than any other curious creatures. _He_ was truly searching for him. And this time, Daikenja was not even sure to escape and to find a shelter against that intruder.

His breath became too heavy and quickened.

X Shinou X

He could feel him. A savage but tender _scent. It_ was smelling like berries and fresh grass, mixed with slight perspiration. He was no longer far away from him.

And he could sense the soukoku was spying on him.

No one could miss his own blond hair, his bright blue eyes, his pale skin. Shinou felt sure about it: the one he was searching for _was _around. His steps crushed the almost dried ground, soundly but discreetly enough.

He didn't want to scare the soukoku...Well, if he really was a soukoku. Villagers, even his soldiers had talked about a wild creature with dark hair and dark eyes. A curse according to them. But Shinou didn't care: as long as there was no evidence of the soukoku's badness, he would try to meet him.

His own heart took a quicker beat.

_He was there._

_So close._

_So warm._

Oh!...

_Dark eyes_ were visible behind low branches and green leaves. _They_ widened as blue eyes met him. Shinou witnessed as the branches and leaves suddenly shook, and guessed the " creature " was trying to run away.

" Hey!"

Shinou didn't loose a second, he ran after the strange person, catching a glimpse of dark long hair. Amazing. He was fast, so Shinou forced his steps.

" Hey! You! Wait!"

Useless: the soukoku was scared to death and only wanted to disappear from his view. He was so fast, that the blond almost lost him from his sight. His jaw clenched, his eyebrows furrowed his handsome face.

_This time, he won't go far! You won't escape me!_

Succeeding to follow him into the eerie forest, Shinou's movements were as smooth as possible. The soukoku went between two big trees, making the blue eyes bulged: " What?! Is he so slim!"No need to waste his time for idiots thoughts, Shinou continued his chase, never giving up.

_Soukoku you can be as fast as you want , you will never win against me!_

Yes! He was getting closer! So close! He could even hear the dark haired creature panting, gasping, as if lacking air. The forest was haunted by the sound of their steps breaking dead leaves and rotting branches.

Just one step!

Just one and you'll have him!

Shinou jumped forward, his strong arms circling the lean body, the two men falling on the floor, rolling down a small hill. In their fall, Shinou felt a bit odd thinking about how it must hurt the soukoku.

Once " landed" on a flat ground, at the entrance of the forest, Shinou nearly lost the other male who'd stood up and tried to escape. But the blond's grip refused that, pulling almost roughly the slighter body against him. The soukoku tempted to hit him with some punches and kicks, given to hazard. It was so obvious he wasn't a soldier and a trained man. He only acted by instinct.

" Hey! Hey, calm down! Calm down, for God's sake!" Shinou hissed as he forced himself to circle the man in his arms to stop his struggling.

" I don't want to harm you! I swear!"

The double black refused to hear him. He kept struggling to the point his dark blue clothes nearly got ripped off. Shinou noticed that and with a smirk , pronounced:

" Maybe you want me to help you to get you naked, that's it?"

The soukoku's eyes widened as he stopped his fight. _At least he understands our language!_

Shinou almost loosened his embrace around the other man, who took this chance to escape.

But Shinou surprised him by catching his arm and flattened him on the ground, his body covering the leaner one.

The soukoku, panicking and gasping; spat on Shinou's face, a big amount of saliva staining the pale skin.

Shinou's eyebrows deeply frowned and shut the man's mouth with his left hand:

" Listen to me! I'm not there to hurt you! So you're going to calm down right?!"

Obviously, Soukoku didn't believe him as his eyes only expressed fear and distrust to his words.

_My God? Am I that frightening?_

The body beneath him was still moving. Poor creature. He absolutely didn't believe him. However he had too!

Tentatively, Shinou leaned to press his lips against the tanner skin, the forehead and then the cheeks.

X Daikenja X

His heart was hammering against his chest, very painfully, as fear overwhelmed him, breathing betrayed him and his body almost paralyzed. _Rape!_

Was he about to rape him, that filthy blond?

His cry was muffled by the strong hand on his mouth.

Let go of me!

X Shinou X

Never letting himself being too much distracted and disturbed by the moves underneath him, Shinou continued his kisses. One here. One there. On the temples, on the nose, on the eyelids.

_I have to calm him down! If I show him that I care for him, he will eventually listen to me._

It seemed it was working. The double black was relaxing. A bit. Just a few kisses in addition. The wild creature was finally calming down.

Shinou looked at his dark eyes, then smirked, as if triumphing:

" If you're wise , I will kiss even your lips"

Not the right thing to say. The soukoku's eyebrows frowned in disgust, making his face almost scaring. Shinou smirked even more, not in the least impressed. Well, maybe a little:

" You have beautiful black eyes..."

Dark eyes shut down. The creature had closed his eyes. First astounded, Shinou blinked:

_Okay...So he's very free and independent. He won't go easy on me. To gain his trust is the best to do._

" Alright, you have the right to close your eyes. Anyway, I still have your splendid black hair to admire. Just one thing, soukoku: I'm not bad. I'm not evil. I will never harm you. Never. I want to listen to you as I want you to listen to me! I swear I'm not going to break your teeth or something. Please..."

X Daikenja X

The man had said " Please" . Something no one had never uttered for him.

Maybe...Maybe...he was an exception?... a gentle soul?...

No, even with sweet words, he wouldn't be trapped:

_Trust no one_. He had to take his freedom back.

Slowing his rapid breath, Daikenja nodded.

_Never let yourself be submitted to another will than yours._

_You're not his pet, no matter how savage you look._

X Shinou X

Witnessing as the soukoku was capable to show some softness and a bit of obedience, Shinou ended up smiling:

" That's good. I'm taking off my hand; but you won't bite, got it?"

The double black nodded again. Shinou slowly removed his hand away from the mouth, almost trembling. But the creature remained composed and kept his promise.

" Thank you. I want to know your name..."

Silence.

" Please..."

"...Soraito."

Shinou didn't know, well he knew, but there was something wonderful.

" Your voice is so beautiful. You should speak more...Soraito, your name too sounds magical. Tell me...Tell me what you're doing in life."

Soraito refused to reveal more, being silent as a rock. Shinou could feel their hearts beating almost with the same speed.

" Alright, my turn now. My name is Shinou. I'm twenty one. I'm a general and I lead an army. You know the evil Shoushu tries to invade our lands and destroy us. People have elected me as their chief. And I'm intent on protecting them. But I need you. You're said to have powers and knowledge. Someone who said to have been your preceptor told me you have a great sense of organization and a real intelligence. I need you to help me. Believe me..."

X Daikenja X

He frowned. _Believe him?_

This idiot had just said he was leading an army but was there any good advisor and planner among his men? Was this army the army of stupid baboons?

The double black kept observing him. Almost calmly. The blue eyes were so intense and bright that he couldn't escape them. They were inspiring him...trust?

"He slowly nodded as he gained a genuine smile on the pale face.

X Shinou X

Shinou couldn't believe it! He had succeeded! To convince the savage soukoku! He nearly let a sigh of relief out.

" Alright, I'm freeing you. Just promise me not to try to escape. We really need you." As the double black nodded again- like a meek lamb- which surprised the handsome blond- Shinou leisurely moved up as he stood up. Holding a hand out to Soraito, relief, contentment, and happiness were filling him. The soukoku seemed to accept and believe him. He graciously raised up; looking into the dazzling blue eyes.

" I know where my horse is." Shinou continued, his eyes never leaving the black ones. " We will both ride on it." Astonishment struck him as Soraito-what a bastard- turned round and started to run.

_Damn it! My patience has limits!_

This time, he wouldn't let him go away. Almost angrily and nervously, Shinou ran after him, caught the black hair, pulled at it and made Soraito fall one the ground and cry. Shinou knelt, holding him by the cheeks, his index and thumb at each side of his face.

" There's something I really dislike. The fact people make empty promises and dare laugh at my face. Too bad for you, this is what you have just done."

At the moment, a carriage appeared some meters away. Shinou looked over his shoulder: this was his men. A cold smile stretched his face.

" See...We're going to bring you to my camp, with this you won't be able to escape and I will no longer be afraid of seeing you trying to."

X Daikenja X

Humiliation filled the soukoku with each second, he couldn't do anything against the strong arms of Shinou. He was glaring at the soldier who kept his eyes on him until the carriage was close to them. Five men, clad in different clothes, were surrounding it, they were riding impressive horses. Shinou, locking his hands around the soukoku's wrist, rose, thus making Soraito follow the same movement. One of the men approached Shinou, glancing with repulsion and fear at the double black and declared:

" We're here as you ordered us, general Shinou. With the carriage."

Soraito watched it with rejection and fear, stepped back but Shinou kept him firmly by his side. He witnessed the blond grinning smugly:

" Really good, thank you. I knew Soraito could be unpredictable. So I knew a carriage could be useful."

The soukoku let himself very reluctantly be brought to the " wooden" four-wheeled machine ( as he mentally called it) and was forced to take a seat within it. Shinou decided for once to join the camp with the car and not on his horse. He sat down in front of the soukoku. The doors were securely closed, rope tied around Soraito's wrists and ankles.

X Shinou X

He couldn't take his eyes off of the double black. He was afraid to see him run away again, and also because...He was beautiful. His black hair and eyes were merely fascinating him. This was the first time he could see them for real.

_From now, you are my Daikenja. I won't let you go away._

Shinou thought as his sapphires stared at the onyxes.

Eirina


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON' T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**This fiction is a fan project. I'm not making any money with it.**

**Thank you reviewers! **

**WARNING: OOC. AU? mmh it's still Shin Makoku. It only is a different "meeting" between Daikenja and Shinou.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Daikenja X Shinou

X Shinou X

The blond soldier was watching intently the handsome creature before him. His long smooth hair, his dark eyes, his black eyelashes, the tan of his flawless skin and this dignity mixed to a savage instinct. Shinou loved it. Though, he could sense this hurt, this anger and fear emanating from the soukoku. Natural. Shinou felt little shame about his previous actions. He must have scared so much the other male.

_Soraito...So that is your name...So light..._

He looked through the window of the carriage, and could realize they were still a bit far away from the camp.

The blond withdrew from his red fabric covering his back and arms a kind of leather bag filled with water.

" Do you want to drink a bit?" he said holding out the brown bag to Soraito. The latter with a frown only shook his head and backed up against the velvet pillow. His long bangs fell in front of his eyes.

Shinou observed the graceful movement, like paralyzed before taking a deep breath. He shrugged his shoulders and uttered:

" Well, as you wish, sir..." He opened the leather bag and started to drink greedily.

X Daikenja X

He swallowed his saliva, realizing how dry his throat was. It hurt him and was beginning to regret to have refused. He slowly raised his gaze to catch a glimpse of the blond man drinking with delight. He quickly averted his eyes, wishing he hadn't seen that. He would bear his pain, no matter how they were going to treat him. He would use his science to find a way to escape.

Tiredness was eating him inside, his eyelids heavy, his body drought. And this physical pain, there...underneath his robe, on his thigh. It was starting to be unbearable. All that because of that filthy soldier who had dared catch him as if he was an animal! Never he had been so humiliated, he had always found a way to escape and hide from such disgusting people. And this man who looked so angelic was nothing more than a cruel and selfish bastard.

Soraito never used words like that, but some deserved a few.

His back too was hurting him as he longed for a bed, his bed, made of old fabrics and dried grass in the secret cavern. He wanted to sleep so badly.

Two strong arms suddenly caught his shoulders.

X Shinou X

He sighed of relief. The double black had almost fell on the floor. When Soraito looked up at him, big dark eyes filled with fear, astonishment and rejection faced the blue ones.

" Are you alright?" the soldier asked, feeling very concerned. He at last noticed the violet rings under the black eyes, the tired expression. " We'll be there soon." He said warmly, his fingers slightly squeezing the shoulders. But the double black only jerked them away, clearly showing his disapproval. Shinou's eyes widened before he smiled:

" You'll have to behave when you live with us. We can't stand wild animals and disrespectful creatures..."

Shinou saw blurred as something solid and heavy connected with his jaw, and his stomach got kicked so roughly that it almost made him vomit. He had time to look up to see Daikenja ready to bless him with other punches, rage written all over his face.

" General!" Shouted one of the soldiers when he saw by the wooden frame of one of the windows what was happening.

The others stopped their horses, alerted.

But Shinou didn't need them, he just quickly raised up before Soraito could beat him, his two clasped hands hit Daikenja's belly. The latter felt an awful dolour, his face contorting in pain. Darkness met him, his body collapsing in Shinou's arms.

" I'm sorry, Soraito, I'm so sorry..." he whispered to his ear, the soukoku having passed out. So easily, like a child. Shinou was feeling bad but he couldn't do anything else.

He all at once realized that the carriage had stopped rolling, the soldiers staring at them with surprise and curiosity.

" General..."

" Everything is alright...Let's keep traveling until we arrive..."

" Are you sure? He may be some evil strength..." one of the soldiers stated, looking with disgust at the black hair. " He's dangerous, he has attacked you maybe we should burn him!"

" No, I don't think it will serve us." Shinou said with a chuckle. Burning someone? Oh God, Shinou would never do like his father! The blond hated this. His father's victims had been innocent wizards and witches. He had already witnessed such condemnations and it had left him with an immense feeling of guilt and dirt.

" We are bringing him to the camp. I'll be able to control him." Seeing the skeptical face of his soldiers, Shinou almost laughed, he only smirked though:

" Do you really think that this black bird is going to really harm me?"

" Soukokus are...are...evil and they stink!"

Shinou blinked, one eyebrow raising up graciously.

" Really? He smells flowers."

" General, is it such a good idea to have him with us? We have never seen such mix before, we should better respect the-the traditions..."

" You know I like breaking old habits. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Daikenja X Shinou

X Shinou X

His army, composed of very different mazokus, was surrounded the carriage as their beloved General was coming back. They greeted him with cheerfulness and joy, being happy to see him alive after catching the dark-haired creature. You never know what kind of dangers are waiting for you when such animals are infesting the world.

" General!"

Shinou exited the carriage, a proud smile adorning his handsome face.

" It's good. I found the one I was looking for. You can be reassured. He's not dangerous. I have seen his abilities. I'm keeping him in my tent don't worry." Well, he could be _dangerous_. But tell it, and the army will only make meat of Soraito.

" General, we want to see the double black!"

" Alright. But don't touch him."

Shinou took the limp body, still unconscious carefully in his arms, the long black hair falling all along his body. For the first time for many soldiers they were admiring what they had always feared. How could this thin and soft looking creature be harmful?

Shinou observed with his sapphires and concluded that he might succeed to make them accept Soraito's presence.

" General, what happened to your jaw?" one of the soldiers said with a gasp. It only set people's care.

" Nothing, I have been hit by a branch. Nothing to worry about."

" But...If that _thing_ aggravates your state, we better kil..."

" I'm demanding you to shut up and to accept and understand my request." Shinou's cold voice was burying them in their silence.

"Well...I'm bringing him to my tent. Lawrence, call the doctor...We need to check something!"

Under the amazed and shocked eyes of his soldiers, Shinou entered his private large tent some meters away. He closed the fabric doors carefully. Not that he wanted to exclude or scare his men but he felt like to.

Softly and slowly he deposed the body on his own bed. The air was fresh. He sighed, tired. He sat down on a nearby couch, his eyes scanning the slim shape. So soft and graceful. Shinou got closer, his hand wandering above Soraito's chest. Only to feel his breath and the beating of his heart. Pureness was all he could sense. He had avoided men for too long to know their vices and faults.

" You called me, General?" a soft manly voice asked.

Shinou withdrew his hand and turned round to face a middle aged man with clear blue hair that was drawing to the gray, pale blue eyes, white skin and slim body. He was wearing blue gray clothes.

" Ah...Julian...I would like you to...to check this man. I need to know if he carries some disease...He might be wounded maybe too. We fell along a hill..."

" Alright..."

X Daikenja X

He could hear some voices talking...This pain in his stomach and on his thigh...the dry of his throat...He was feeling sick, like two years before when he had caught a cold after fishing for his dinner. And no one had been there to take care of him. Though he wasn't going to complain, he was still alive, he could have died without anyone knowing it.

"...I need to know if he carries some disease...He might be wounded maybe too. We fell along a hill..."

" Alright..."

he opened his eyes to see a gray haired man approaching him, tall and impressive. Soraito suddenly sat up to stand up, startling the two other men, his left arm on his belly. He glared at the blond soldier and the unknown. The doctor was impressed to see such a different person, the one his mother had been speaking about when he was young. A double black...

" I want you to let me go away." Soraito uttered with his crystalline and clear voice, though his throat was hurting him. " I demand you to let me leave!"

Shinou was only staring at him in awe, the sound of this voice so beautiful to him. How could such a graceful being be so despised, frowned upon and rejected? Soraito watched as Shinou, the young general was approaching him with slow steps.

" We won't hurt you. I promise. Julian is our doctor and surgeon. He will just check you."

" I don't need him. I can deal with my health all alone. And yes, I'm a cursed soukoku, I bring death and disease, are you sure you want to touch me? A soukoku can take care of himself or herself..."

" Really?"

Shinou and Julian were looking down right to his feet.

Frowning, Soraito cast a glance at the floor. A thread of blood was staining the white rug of Shinou's tent. The blood was coolly falling from himself, from his thigh hidden by his blue robe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X Shinou X

" I think it's better to let Julian take care of it...at least of it..."

" ..."

" Soraito..."

" Don't call me as if we were friends."

"...Alright. But I'm decided to have you healed thanks to our doctor."

Soraito seemed to fight with himself. He was obviously suffering, from his legs, his stomach ( Shinou felt a bit ashamed of his punch) and he was tired...Some food would be welcomed.

" Alright. I...I accept."

" Great, Julian, you can start."

" Yes, sir..."

Julian got close to Soraito with a gentle and comforting smile. He waved his hand to his clothes:

" May I allow myself to tell you to take off these clothes, Mr Soraito?"

The double black, proud, strong looked at him straight in the eyes and nodded. But he didn't do anything. It made the doctor and the soldier perplexed. They were waiting awkwardly.

The soukoku felt that he had to explain himself:

" There's someone here who shouldn't be here. My modesty obligates me to be alone only with the surgeon."

Oh...Shinou knew he was the intruder, in his own tent. He felt disappointed. He would have appreciated to see...this body naked. But the double black was modest to his dismay...he could only understand him, he had almost never frequented Human beings. To offer the view of his nude body was like a sacrifice. Shinou took a deep breath before smiling:

" I will order one of my men to prepare me some food, then I'll bring it here. We'll share it."

He glanced a last time at Soraito then to the surgeon before exiting the tent. A lot of his men were waiting for him with curiosity and fear. What was happening with Julian, their general and the filthy soukoku? Was he sickening their future...king?

The smile Shinou forced reassured them.

" I need meat and some good bread, please..."

X Daikenja X

He was slightly trembling despite the fact he was fighting with his tiredness to remain straight on his chair. He blushed when Julian knelt between his legs to observe the wound to his thigh. It was naughty and bleeding like hell. Julian took his blue bag to withdraw some bandages, a herbal lotion and cotton. Carefully he applied it to the wound, getting a hiss from the soukoku. It stings! Julian smiled softly, before rolling the thigh inside the bandage tightly. He looked up at Soraito's belly. It had an immense bruise. What happened to him? Soraito didn't tell him that Shinou, their superb general, had made that.

" It will become a scar. You just need to be clean and careful. Just wash it with clean water..."

" Thank you."

Julian...first man to be truly deeply nice to him. He treated him like a human too. Not like a pet. This was very comforting therefore. He almost wished to have his hand against his skin once again.

Julian smiled at him as he stood up. Suddenly something growled.

Soraito's stomach. The double black reddened almost furiously before excusing himself, while Julian softly chuckled.

" Oh dear, I think you should eat."

" I will...thank you again doctor."

" Call me if you need me." Julian insisted before exiting.

X Some minutes later X

X Shinou X

He entered his tent and was relieved to see Soraito better. He was dressed, sitting on a chair, straight like a " I ". He had been waiting patiently and calmly. Without trying to get away. Good, Shinou thought about rewarding him with something.

" Julian told me you are feeling well...He advised me to get you enough food."

Shinou had in his hand a large plate filled with meat, vegetables and slices of bread. Very consisting. He lay it down on the desk, and with his hand invited the soukoku to eat with him. Soraito still composed and silent accepted.

He found his seat in front of Shinou's. The two sat down. An eerie respect was floating in the air.

Shinou shared the meal in two equal parts. He observed the double black who, looking at his food, was tasting the meat. What was making a soukoku so exceptional except the fact he had black hair and dark eyes? ( they were amazing, he acknowledged it though.)There was something in the wild creature that he couldn't find elsewhere. This lightness, these slender fingers, this melancholy, this kindness in spite of his reluctance...who had been the last person to be like this? His mother? His childhood friend Gilbert who died so young?

Shinou pushed those thoughts aside. They tightened his heart and chest every time he had them in mind.

X Daikenja X

" Was the matter with me? What can I help you about?"

The meat was excellent, the best he had tasted. Camps could be this rich and comfortable? Even this rug underneath his feet was feeling soft. The wooden table was adorned and smooth under his touch. The vine looked so good.

" Help me to construct this country."

What?

" Help me." Shinou repeated nearly in a pleading tone. He dove his blue gaze in the dark one. " You are the descendants of great rulers, Daikenja, I know it. I know these legends about your family, your ancestors are true. You have made great things. Only a soukoku can be our perfect ally to fight against Soushu."

" Even if this was true that my ancestors were powerful advisors, it may be wrong to choose me. I may have been a good pupil to my preceptor, but I have no other experience. My blood doesn't explain my talents."

" I still keep you. I know someday you will discover your powers..."

" I think you think too good of me..." Soraito uttered with a kind of embarrassment.

" I tend to see the best in people. This sentence is also valid for you. Why don't you stop being self-conscious and try to think of helping us?"

" Maybe because I don't want?"

Soraito had said this very calmly his eyes focused on the green balls in his plate. _Blacolia peas...The rarest peas on the market..._

" Do you realize how insulting you words are? Do you know how selfish you sound?"

Soraito looked up at Shinou. He was angry and upset, his eyebrows frowned.

" Do you think I'm doing this to bother you? There are families and children who want to live! If we were in time of peace, I would have let you run and play with your butterflies and hut like you were doing!"

That sounded so frivolous and selfish. Soraito flushed, his hands shaking. He almost hissed:

" I'm not running and playing with butterflies."

" Oh yeah, so what are you doing instead? Courting flowers?"

" I was surviving!"

" Well, there are an entire population who is trying to survive!!" Shinou ranted, almost raising up from his chair. Soraito looked up at him with immense eyes before slanting them. He felt insulted by this outburst and those words. Though that wasn't surprising, those soldiers always thought they were superior and better than the rest of commonalty. Soraito took a deep breath. He swiped his mouth, and get up. His black eyes were piercing the anger of the blond through his blue eyes.

" Well, I'm sorry for not fitting your expectations. I'm sorry for being only a pet that nature easily contempts. I apologize for being too shocked for your sudden entrance into my life." and with that he made his way to the exit.

Shinou, first awestruck, felt his anger swell up. He headed towards the double black and grabbed his wrist.

" Where are you going?"

" My hut. As you call it."

" You stay here!"

" You're not my master."

" I'm not asking you to consider me this way."

" So...What is this hand doing to my wrist? If I want to go away, I'll go. That's simple as this."

" You don't go anywhere. Moreover night is falling, you will loose yourself. Wait the day at last."

Soraito looked at him with surprise.

" I will really leave?"

" I can see you're not in the least interested in our problems. We'll deal with it all alone. Thank you all the same for your participation."

Soraito felt hurt, really. He was being considered a coward, a selfish man. He had never been that...Shinou was doing all this to save people and because he loved people, he had people to love and cherish. Soraito didn't feel concerned about it. His mother had abandoned him after her husband had accused her of betrayal for having such a double black child. Who really cared for him here?

There was no reason for him to help them.

" Alright, I'll leave tomorrow morning."

" Great. For the moment I invite you to rest. This couch is for you."

Shinou indicated a kind of bed with warm blankets and pillows, next to his own couch. That seemed quite comfortable. Soraito nodded and thanked him. A weird peace was living his chest. Shinou's respect of his decision sort of smoothed his anger and bother. This man wasn't bad.

He lay down, a soft moan escaping his lips as his back eventually felt the mattress. A pure delight. All day long he had been treated like an object. A bed was really welcomed. Though he wouldn't stay long here...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soraito slowly woke up in the darkness of the tent, a soft snoring reaching his ears. Shinou was sleeping, exhausted.

He sighed, feeling guilty to leave this man like this but this was his choice. The blond was intelligent, he would find someone else fitter than him.

Soraito would never be able to help them efficiently due to his lack of self confidence. He was already feeling bad among all those men who were soldiers in addition. _He would never be Daikenja_.

He exited and with only one candle he tried to find his way.

Some minutes later, he was more than forty meters away from the tents.

" Hey look at who's there!"

Black eyes could see several men, soldiers, surrounded him with laughters and some were showing lewd intentions on their faces. Soraito stepped back, his heart beating fast, his hands becoming sweaty. They approached him and one eventually took his arm:

" Oh My?! He's so thin?"

" Does the soukoku only eat grass?"

" It won't surprise me, he looks like a horse!"

Gross laughters. Repulsive. Soraito tried to jerk off his arm.

" I will pray you to let me leave."

" Ohh, so he can speak, what a pretty voice? What else is pretty in him? Hey guys we need to look underneath his robe." the one holding him firmly was tall, muscled and red haired with gray-blue eyes. Soraito straightened and tried to push him away:

" You are soldiers, behave like you should. Beside, I must leave..."

" And who allowed you that? You are said to live with us!"

" Your own general told me I could if I wanted. Now, let me go."

No way he could escape they got closer, until each of them could touch him. And the hands were wandering everywhere on him. A terrible wave of blood colored his cheeks. Very angry, he struggled and pushed them but their number played against him. One took the arms, the other the legs, another one -the red haired man, his robe. He leaned on to smell Soraito's skin perfume.

" Mhh...It's a delight."

" I must go! Let me!"

" Sorry, but I want to have some fun."

The man, under the frightened eyes of Soraito, lifted his own jacket, unbuttoned the front of his pants and revealed himself. _No no no!!_

" What are you doing?" a cold and authoritarian voice asked behind Soraito.

_He's there!_

" General!!" All the men shouted at the same time, fear overwhelming them.

" What are you doing to Soraito?"

" We-we...um..."

" Maurice...I hope you just wanted to pee, that would explain that your _thing_ is outside your pants?"

" Yes, yes! General! I-I was just...!"

" For the moment, I will say nothing. But do it again and I punish you. Shall I recall you that I forbid you to touch him?"

" No, Sir! W-we have understood, we won't touch him again."

" Good. Go back into your tent right now. Tristan, Enguerrand..." he said to two beautiful soldiers who has waken up because of the noise. "You'll stand guard tonight."

" Hai!"

Shinou turned to Soraito who had adjusted his messy clothes.

" I'm sorry for what happened." The blond said after the other left. " Come back to the tent. It'll be safer for you. In the morning, you will be able to leave. I swear."

Humiliated, feeling dirty and in fact deeply grateful towards Shinou, Soraito nodded. He followed the blond until into the tent. He joined his former couch, Shinou his own and the two fell asleep with different thoughts in mind.

Someone saved me for once in my life...

I have feared the worst for him. I really don't want to see such things happening to him.

TBC

Eirina


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON' T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**This fiction is a fan project. I'm not making any money with it.**

**WARNING: OOC. Not really an AU. It only is a different "meeting" between Daikenja and Shinou.**

**;O0OoO0O;**

**X ShinouX**

Morning came early in this day of Spring. Shinou woke up from his deep slumber. A slight headache crushed his mood for a few seconds. Many things turned inside his mind at the same time.

Soldiers...Running...Shouting...Argument...Black hair...

His eyes snapped open because he found just in front of his eyes the person who had this hair.

" S...Soraito..."

The double black turned around after being done with combing his long hair and tying his red belt around his narrow waist.

There was no particular emotion written on his delicate features. Shinou slanted his eyes, rubbed them before raking his golden locks with his hand.

Soraito observed him silently.

" Don't you leave today?" asked the General.

" I..."

When he looked again at the soukoku, blue eyes wondered what was happening. Was the man sick or...? was he feeling...sorry for refusing to help him in the end? Soraito's fingers fidgeted with his robe before he let go of it.

" I decided to stay here, General." he bowed down. " I hope my help will be a useful tool for your goal."

Shinou's legs closed, passing across the bed and forced him to stand up. The black eyes wandered on the tall silhouette in front of him, wondering what the man was about to do to him. Maybe did he not want him anymore? This thought made him slightly chuckle. Who would want for more than one day a double black like him? However, the smile which greeted his words of consent gave birth to a strange but yet pleasant feeling of warmth, there within his heart.

" So you finally accepted...That's..." the blond softly shook his head. " that's great, you know...Thank you so much. I'm sure I do not make a mistake by choosing you and mixing you in our group."

" Well, thank you too for your help...I...I'm happy to help someone for such a noble purpose."

He bowed down again, slightly.

Even though he was glad-terribly glad- to have convinced the double black, why such a weird distance between them from now on? In their behaviours, in their way of speaking? It was a wee too formal. Shinou wasn't sure to like it. Or perhaps it was himself who couldn't behave naturally in front of a beautiful soukoku.

Then he noticed the double black glanced at his torso, and Shinou looked down to watch it too. A slight embarrassment jumbling with amusement reddened his pale cheeks.

" Oh...sorry..." he muttered by hiding his piece of torso skin visible to black eyes. Though, it hadn't been disagreeable to have the newcomer gazing at him intimately enough. He would have let his shirt open if he knew it wouldn't disturb his new adviser so much.

Soraito shook his head: " It's nothing, really."

X Daikenja X

" I think you're going to show me the field and how you work with your soldiers." Soraito uttered, eying the area where the army was already wandering on by the tent entrance.

" Yes, true. A lot of things have to be presented. But first, we're going to take a breakfast. We need to fill our bodies with energy to start this new day..."

Shinou offered him a fresh smile and before he exited the shelter to order a meal to one of his soldiers, he looked from the top to bottom Soraito with a soft gaze and a gentle smile:

" I'm glad you're this ready as soon as I wake up. I can already smell your scent. I like it."

The double black internally growled to the tease but remained silent. Under his eyes, he saw Shinou get out and heard him say to _Wilfried_ to bring bread, fruits and water to his tent.

" How is the...double black, Sir?" he could hear a soldier ask with hesitation in his voice.

" He's fine, you will soon know him. For the moment, Noah, you better take a bath. That smells fish around"

" Y-yes, Captain!"

Soraito couldn't help the soft chuckle lurking into his throat. From what he could see as kind as he could be, this Shinou could also act like a pest. It reminded him of his only childhood friend. He had to keep a straight face when he recognized the captain's steps coming back to the tent.

Shinou came back and explained:

" Well, I don't feel that fresh. I'm going to take a bath, behind this para vent of course" he motioned his hand towards a wooden double-door at one of the corners. " I would like you to have a look at our documents and plans to be familiar with. You're free to...have a browse through all the books on my desk. Give me then your opinion."

" Of course, thank you."

Shinou whirled around, taking off his shirt, hiding himself behind the wooden screen. A bathtub filled with hot water was waiting for him. Soraito turned his attention to the pile of old books on the said desk. He picked one up and opened it. He could see small writings beside the paragraphs and with amusement, realized that Shinou-because it could only be him- had tried to translate the texts. Yes, this was a book written with an ancient language and Soraito felt suddenly proud enough: he could read it without any difficulty, this was an old habit. And old habits die hard. He could not forget what he had learnt younger with his preceptor.

Sitting silently onto the chair, he grabbed a half eaten pencil and a piece of paper to write down his own translation.

Shinou's sudden voice perturbed everything, his studious mood almost getting killed when he remembered he was not alone.

X Shinou and Daikenja X

" So I can call you Daikenja." Shinou smiled widely behind the screen, stopping playing with the water.

" ...My teacher said to me: if someone calls you "Daikenja", the reason is...You have become a great person. You have been useful. For the moment, I am nothing of that. So let me first prove my abilities ."

" I'm patient. I think I trust you."

"...No one has never said me that." he was sure the pain and emotion he was feeling was noticeable to Shinou. The latter softened more to the delicate confession.

" So I am happy to be the first."

his words were like a caress on his skin. Soraito had so tiny a smile that anyone would have taken a magnifying glass to find it. He continued his work, thoroughly and silently. His translation led him to a worrying and difficult paragraph that Shinou hadn't been able to decipher entirely. Even himself found his skills limited when he tried to discover the real meaning of this.

_The one...destroyed...the black plague...be stained and tainted...body dark with shadows...haunted with a...foreign spirit within..._

By the way it was written, Soraito guessed it was a kind of prophecy. He turned the book from side to side, and wondered. Is this one a not serious book or should he believe in everything written in it? The authors were three sages, Lucio, Alberto and Ovid, known for their exact prophecies and thoughts on the future. They died a long time ago, and since, they had become myths that no one disrespected. His former preceptor himself, who hated all kind of ancient beliefs, couldn't deny their exactitude.

_I'm going to find the entire meaning of the paragraph. It might have been a link with the war that is coming and all the serious issues we're facing with Soushu._

" You've been serious, haven't you?"

The double black gasped when he looked up only to find a blond man already dressed, his lips curled into a grin. He put back the book on the desk and stood up. Shinou held out his hand when Soraito handed to him his paper. The blue eyes scanned the long paper, followed by another smile.

" I see that you're more skilled than me. I haven't been a bad student but I sometimes preferred playing with my comrades than being sitting and studying."

" Maybe it would have been easier for you to understand these books if you had been more studious."

Shinou sighed to the 'Daikenja's tone, but it didn't erase the cheerful feeling he had. The food was brought and the two shared a peaceful breakfast together, exchanging ideas and memories about their educations. The fair-haired man was delighted to see Soraito willing to tell about a part of his childhood. He was still mysterious but he was ready to discover the secrets behind the black eyes.

TBC

Eirina

The chapter is really short...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON' T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**This fiction is a fan project. I'm not making any money with it.**

**WARNING: OOC. Not really an AU. It only is a different "meeting" between Daikenja and Shinou.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The soldiers bowed down respectively as their Captain was closer and closer on their field. As usual, Shinou was handsome, healthy and cheerful. He was a sun to everyone in the army and the villages all around them. The women were in love with him, the mother wished to have him as son-in-law and men called him an example to follow.

But that day, they could see him accompanied by someone that didn't hold a good reputation in their society...A double black.

X Daikenja X

The stares around him felt stinging and indiscreet. No one turned their eyes as they caught a glimpse of him. His long dark hair was shared on his head like two useful curtains able to hide his flushed cheeks. He didn't like the stares. He was a creature used to solitude and this sudden exposition to the others felt like an exhibition.

_How do you want to be respected if you keep your eyes on the ground? How do yo want to be accepted in their group if you don't look up?_

Questions as numerous as his peaceful moments used to be...

_Hold on, his armour isn't suiting to his body. This one too doesn't have a good weapon, it's too heavy for him! _He thought when his eyes courageously settled upon some soldiers. A few glances from side to side gave him proof that some modifications in everything were needed. How could a sophisticated captain like Shinou let pass such mistakes in his army?

He dared sigh and thus attracted the blond's attention. The latter possessed a worried expression that made his features more severe.

" Something wrong?"

" Um...well...No..."

" You know you're there to tell me what must be better, what must be changed."

" I..."

Soraito glanced aside to confirm what was haunting him: everyone was intently watching him, observing his every move, his dark eyes and hair, his tanner skin. They were judging him and would not hesitate to criticize the double black if they felt it necessary or- why rejecting the other possibilities?- amusing. Sparing a double black some cruel attacks was not of their tastes.

_Moreover, I spent the night in the same tent. Another reason to hate me. I wouldn't be surprised to learn if some of them were in love with their Captain. I could see the way they were looking at him, the way they were touching his hands every time he shook theirs. If Shinou shows too much attention and care for me, I risk my neck._

" I have a few suggestions to tell the truth" the soukoku admitted, gulping down his saliva. Shinou's eyes brimmed with interest at his words. He could feel his own heart flutter at the smile directing at him.

" but from what I could see your soldiers make a good job too!" he spontaneously added as soon as several pairs of offended eyes glared at him.

" Alright!"

" Tell me then, I'm waiting for your advice. I have tried myself to reform my army but we can do better, I know."

" Well...I'd rather tell you in private."

" In private?" a soldier asked raising up from a wooden seat. This was a man with chestnut hair and bright grey eyes. His muscles contrasted with Soraito's lean body. He watched as the man move closer to him almost in a way that made him look superior to Shinou. His colored lips were curled into a small smirk. He looked at Soraito from top to bottom with disdainful eyes.

" In private?" he repeated. " Be courageous, _boy_, and tell us right now what must be changed. I want to know what a double black has to say about the way we work!" a few men nodded, their gazes staring at the lithe dark silhouette that remained straight and graceful in spite of the slight fear Soraito was feeling. The man's breath grazed his thin face with all the contempt he had for the double black.

_He does not like me at all. How could it be otherwise?I'm the new guy here. He's challenging me._

" What is your name, sir?" asked Soraito firmly yet softly, his eyes as gentle as possible. The man's face slightly softened as the respectful tone. But he soon took back his harsh and also mocking facial expression.

" My name? What is the matter with how I am called?"

" As far as I'm concerned, I'm there to help you. I really want to help you. And if I need to call you someday I prefer to call you properly. What is your name?"

"...Gilles, _sir._ Gilles Return. That's my name."

" Nice to meet you, Gilles. If you allow me now to tell you what I think I..."

" I'm listening" _and you better remain polite with me or I twist your neck, soukoku._

Soraito ignored the obvious warning in the soldier's eyes.

" I saw that you were trying to teach the swording to the young man there" his hand waved towards a young blond soldier who blushed when the black eyes came his way. " Your skills are good and so I think you should teach to two or three people at the same time. Not only you would take some advance on their learnings but the youngest of the soldiers would not always learn by themselves. And furthermore, you should try to be a bit slower in your teaching. I could see that in spite of all his will and his intelligence, the young man could barely imitate you sometimes."

First flattered and impressed by the compliments he got, Gilles felt his mood darken. He glared at the young blond who shuddered under his harsh eyes. From his place, silent, Shinou had observed the palpable-tensioned scene. Now he had to intervene.

" You can tell the truth, Louis. Gilles is a good teacher, he will help you...very nicely." the captain said his blue eyes sending an implicit warning to the chestnut haired man if the latter was too cruel with his pupils. Gilles nodded slightly, not daring to openly provoke Shinou or burst into anger in front of his leader. Louis could answer then.

" Well...What the double black said..."

" What Soraito said." corrected Shinou, which made Soraito's teeth grit. _He should stop intervening for me!_

" What Soraito said i-is true..."

" Good. You know what to do then Gilles. Take two other pupils with you and teach them how to use a sword. I'll be eternally grateful if you do so."

Gilles, despite his anger, bent down in front of his master. Feeling the tension because of his intervention and fearing that Louis the young blond soldier was bullied, Soraito said:

" I would like to know if you could teach me too, Gilles."

The request startled everyone and they all stared at the soukoku with bemusement. Soraito ignored Shinou's-wide- eyes on him. Gilles' eyes had grown impossibly larger. He looked at the double black with bewilderment before his eyes wondered if Soraito wasn't mocking him. The latter immediately added, after he understood the silent question in the man's gaze:

" I'm very weak with weapons. I'd like to compete with all of you if it's not too much to ask." his smile was the sweet to the sugar words. He knew he had to handle with Gilles' hot temper.

The man felt his own cheek redden in response to the dainty voice. The soukoku was not so bad after all...He had mistrust for him but he couldn't deny the beauty of his long dark hair and his black eyes.

" I could teach you" Shinou said suddenly. The gazes turned in his direction. The disbelief reigning in the atmosphere were written on all faces around and in addition there was something strange in Shinou right now. Soraito noticed it, his black eyes scanning the tall body of the captain.

" I'd be delighted but I would like to mix with your soldiers, please. Otherwise how could I improve my social life here?"

" Well...You will be able to frequent everyone as much as you want. But swording could be reserved to me."

" I think Gilles' skills will be enough to me, thank you."

" Mine could be a useful complement."

" I can do without it. You should train your soldiers, not me..."

" Soraito, I..." and they kept bickering.

Shinou's sentiments were way too obvious to everyone. How could, in front of all his soldiers, their captain behave like a jealous husband? Was he not fearing to loose his credibility and the respect he had worked to get? And all this for a double-black? What an absurdity! Someone had to stop that mess. This was Gilles who did so. He stepped forwards and bowed down in front of Shinou.

" I'm glad to acquiesce to Soraito's request, Captain. He can trust me."

" Here's good news to hear, thank you, Gilles Return." the double black accompanied his words of approval with a gentle smile. Shinou really hated it, and it was evident that Soraito was the one to have the last word. He would finally not learn the swording from the Captain and it pissed him off. Only the papers would remain for their partnership. Shinou inspected his tanned face a long time before he sighed out:

" Alright."

The soldiers felt perplexed.

X Shinou X

" Captain, Captain!!"

the call came from behind Soraito and Shinou and they turned around to see who it was. It was a young and handsome man whose fighting and swording skills were notorious. Tristan Weller was bringing news. Getting off of his horse, he said:

" Captain, an attack had been ordered in the village of Joan! We don't know how and who did that! But we're sure it might be Soushu's supporters!"

" How many casualties?"

" We don't know yet, but I met some wounded people in my way and I placed them in safer villages."

" You did well. Wilfred, Gilles Soraito and Florent, you come with me! And Julian, our doctor and healer, call him too!Tristan I order you to watch out for the rest of the army!"

" Yes, Sir!"

" HERE WE GO!"

the small team made their way to Joan, on powerful horses in order to waste little time. Shinou was worried. Those attacks were becoming more and more numerous, they were prepared secretly and in spite of Shinou's investigations by spies, it was difficult to dismantle the terrorist groups.

Shinou glanced aside and saw Soraito's light worry on his face. He had to remember this was probably the first time Soraito lived such a situation. He admired his courage and his try to adapt to this new world to him. He was afraid to ask him too much but his trust in the double black grew more and more important and he had to keep him.

Soraito noticed his sapphire eyes on him and received a smile as a comfort. The soukoku did the same, appreciating despite his own brush offs the attention Shinou was bathing him in.

They arrived in the said village where fires had been turned off at time, but some ugly guys were holding certain innocents as prisoners and they looked not ready to let go of them. When they saw Shinou, gasps and cries of joy and relief raised in the air like frowns and fear showed on faces.

" Hark who's coming! Shinou!" one of the attackers, who had an arm wrapped around a girl's neck, exclaimed.

" Liberate everyone here, right now!"

" Otherwise you will?"the attacker seemed quite entertained to bother the blond general.

" You know what I'm capable to do. I leave you another opportunity to let go of these innocent people!"

" Ah ah, we will do so if you promise to give up this war against our Master."

" Sorry but the crimes He's doing shouldn't let be unpunished! I repeat my words, LET GO OF THESE PEOPLE!"

Shinou's tenor voice startled everybody and they all wondered what was happening in his mind but it was obvious his anger was becoming burning. His soft blue eyes had become frozen and severe, his fists tightly clenched around the reins of his horse were red and trembling, and all his body was tensed.

Soraito could feel his power blazing the surrounding. It was so huge that no one could miss it. He witnessed the glints of fear birthing in the foes' eyes. The question they wondered was readable.

_Should we obey? Shinou has never lost anything. It might be dangerous to defy him..._

But the subject of their interest and attention suddenly changed and they all looked at the double black sitting on a brown horse next to Shinou.

" We already knew you welcome every shit on earth inside your army, Shinou, but we didn't know you lowered yourself to take a soukoku too! He looks like a big wh-re! Are you sure he's not _amusing_ your soldiers instead of helping you in your task?"

the offense was too huge to be ignored. Soraito swallowed the insult with calm and wordlessly but Shinou was not the same. Calling his new friend names was too much to take.

_You will pay for all what you did!_

His left hand raised in the air and a glowing ball of water appeared, spinning on itself onto his palm. In a matter of seconds, the ball became wave and fell over the attacker like a killing tide, sparing all the same the villagers that the wave rose in the air gently before placing them behind Shinou and his men. The enemies could barely fight against the element and they were forced to flatten themselves against the dusty ground. The humiliation was complete. Wilfred, Gilles and Florent got off their horses to capture the attackers and tie cords around their wrists. Some tried to struggle but the soldiers were way stronger.

" Look at what treating with the Bad leads you, idiot!" said in a mock Gilles as he stood an enemy on his feet.

" I think we're going to celebrate this capture!" exclaimed Florent as he pushed the new prisoner forward.

Wilfred chuckled as he linked two men behind his horse.

The healer, Julian gently approached the traumatized but yet relieved villagers to bring them care and reassurance.

X Soraito X

He could see Shinou struggling with his own ire, his internal turmoil. In spite of his power and strength, the blond was still a young man who needed control and help. This touched Soraito's heart like a searing heat warming his inside. He could understand the golden-haired man better. His vulnerable side made him similar to him in a way.

He had to try. Tentatively Soraito rested a hand on Shinou's shoulder.

" It's over... Your villagers are waiting for a word from you. Talk with them."

The next thing coming was not what he had expected. Shinou touched his hand in return as to thank him for his comfort. And this was what he really did, what he really meant. He seemed to appreciate Soraito's intention.

" Yes, you're right..."

XX

" I can see you also have some healer skills."

Soraito raised his eyes towards a handsome man whose smile was solely directed at him. His mind immediately recognized the man.

" Julian..."

The latter kept his smile, kneeling beside the soukoku and noting with joy that some villagers, courageous and tolerant enough had let Soraito take care of them. Shinou's own open-minded behaviour was reflecting on his people. It was good news.

Soraito squirmed a bit under the intensity of Julian's look on him and the smile was making him blush again.

" How are you feeling? Did your wounds heal?"

" Yes, you've cured me, thank you very much."

" Glad that you are better." suddenly the doctor seemed more embarrassed as if something was currently disturbing him. " I...I wanted to talk to you if it is not too much to ask."

" Yes, of course..."

Soraito's fingers finished to wrap a white bandage around a boy's calf and he looked up at the mother standing next to her son in a protective manner. The gentle grin that Soraito addressed them was the balm to her distrust and she soon thanked the double black for his help. He nodded then he rose on his feet like Julian.

" I'm listening to you. Is there's something wrong?" asked the soukoku with obvious curiosity. Julian glanced aside where Gilles was standing, occupied with buying some vegetables for the soldiers to a merchant. The chestnut haired man had been watching both Soraito and Julian weirdly as if he was suspecting them of something.

" Um...in private, please..." Julian ended up to answer with a soft smile.

" In private?"

" I fear what I'm going to tell you must remain secret. It only concerns...you and me."

" ...Of course."

" Well, can you follow me?"

" I do."

The two men left the others for a while positioning themselves close to a burnt house that had been abandoned by everyone around. Julian felt the place to be the good one for his talk with the soukoku.

" Julian, can you tell me now?"

" Of course..."

The surgeon's clear blue eyes scanned the lithe body as he couldn't help but admire Soraito's pleasant look. He then coughed, his mind coming back.

" I would like to invite you for...for a dinner..."

.

.

.

" What? er...Excuse me?"

black eyes stared into blue ones with something akin to disbelief and astonishment. It was enough to destabilize the healer who averted his eyes and began to stutter:

" Sorry...It was stupid...Don't mind what...Just forget, I'm sorry." he looked so disappointed. Soraito's sensitive heart was in a good mess. What was happening? Did Julian seem so upset because of him?" I'm sorry for disturbing you, Soraito."

The way he was moving showed he was about to leave and Soraito didn't feel like wanting it. Almost at the same time he grabbed Julian's wrist, thus making the man look back at him, his blue eyes wide open on the tan face. It was priceless but, in fact, also deeply touching.

" No, Julian...I really want to know...You said you wanted to invite me for a dinner. I'll be more than glad to accept but...I was surprised, that's all. Why would I be granted a dinner from you? Is there something to it?"

the words made Julian's lips curl back into his so typical soft smile. The soukoku was sure to start appreciating it. The doctor's hand moved in a round motion to wrap Soraito's in it.

" Let's be honest, Soraito. You please me, and I want to get to know you better. You're the type of persons I fancy."

As a conclusion, he set off a fire inside the double black. The surprise was total. He had expected everything but not that. Someone was flirting with him without any shame! The realization made his body shudder, his hairs stood on end, the shivers down his spine felt strange and however, he couldn't deny the feeling of joy that was making his eyes shine. He had never thought it could be something possible for him.

" Well...I...Alright." The answer was surprisingly easy to give. And it made Julian smile again as if he was eventually the most happy man on the planet.

" Thank you, Soraito. Come to see me tonight at eight o'clock near my tent. The place I'll show you will amaze you. Definitely."

As a final answer, Soraito offered his most genuine smile.

X Shinou X

Night.

" Rufus, did you see Soraito?"

" I think I saw him over there, towards Julian's tent. Well, this is what Gilles told me..."

" What does he have to do there?"

" I don't know. You should ask him yourself."

The general nodded quickly and stepped forward until he found what he was looking for.

Under a tree, sitting next to a fire, Soraito was having a dinner with Julian. And they looked happy together.

TBC

Eirina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON' T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**This fiction is a fan project. I'm not making any money with it.**

**WARNING: OOC. Not really an AU. It only is a different "meeting" between Daikenja and Shinou.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5

The one who was almost called Daikenja was spending a really good time, under this tree, next to a handsome, and talented man. He was tasting the wine, first with a frown as it was a bit bitter, but then, he was enjoying it. Julian couldn't take his eyes off the double black...who had perfect white teeth...whose dark eyes were shimmering with something mysterious...whose raven hair shone with the fire. He was so beautiful. Julian felt something churning inside his stomach, and it was very pleasant. What pleased him the most was that Daikenja wasn't shying away from him. He accepted his smiles, returning them gently. Secretly, Julian was terribly glad no other man was fancying the soukoku. No one...except their leader, maybe, Shinou...

" I think I regret to not have met you sooner, Soraito..." the healer said, as he raised his glass to his lips. " Don't be angry at me, but you should have joined us since the beginning."

" I would...if people didn't fear my looks and my oh-so mysterious-powers."

" Well, even with that, I can see you're a very intelligent man. So...in spite of the fact some people are scared by you, for the sake of the world, I thought you would be with us, sooner."

" Now I'm here and I'm intending the best I can."

" At least you're making someone happy."

Julian lifted up his hand to stroke a long black bang. It made the double black flinch a little. The healer ceased his caresses straight away, afraid of frightening the Daikenja.

He completely lowered his hand to its former place when the sounds of someone getting close to them resonated.

The two men looked up and saw, with utter surprise, Shinou.

Obviously, he hadn't found sleep. Due to their earlier fight, he must be thinking about it.

" Oh; Captain..."

X DaikenjaX

He caught sight of the unusual glint into the blue eyes directed at the healer and himself. This embarrassed him, in fact. He then looked back at Julian. The man was sustaining his gaze on Shinou. This was odd, but he was under the impression to be torn between those two handsome men.

" Sir..." Daikenja chanced to say. " You're not resting...?"

" Because you are?" the semi-brutal tone of Shinou stunned him a little. He flickered like a weak flame. Julian immediately noticed it, and his hand came to stroke the soukoku's arm.

" Are you cold?"

" N-no, I'm fine, thank you." he looked up at Shinou, again, and figured out the blond's eyes had followed the movement of the hand. He thought he'd seen something akin to anger, but he inwardly shook his head.

_No, I must be dreaming. Why would Shinou be angry? Angry because I'm spending time with one of his friends? _

" It seems you're enjoying yourself." the Captain said, slowly, his eyes locked on the fragile silhouette of the double black.

" Yes...Julian is...is explaining me certain things."

" Mph. Alright." _as if he was only doing that_. " Well, don't forget, tomorrow morning, we've got a lot of work to do. The men we captured have to be interrogated. They will probably give us useful pieces of information about their Master. I'm expecting everyone's help."

Both Julian and Soraito nodded in understanding, at the same time, as though they could answer for each other.

X Shinou X

It irritated Shinou more than he was willing to admit it.

Soraito-_his Daikenja_-so close to another man...Sharing something with that man...He hadn't realized his hands were shaking, yet slightly, but it was enough to prove how upset he was, now. He wondered if the double black would have accepted to do the same with him too. But he didn't know why, he could always feel reluctance from Daikenja when he was trying to get...closer to him. It vexed, though he couldn't do much against it. He'd promised to himself he wouldn't scare the jet haired man. He needed him.

He gave them a last look, before leaving. The anger he felt was weirdly mixing with the lust he had sensed when he'd settled his eyes upon the double black. His attachment for him grew stronger, while they didn't even know each other's qualities and flaws well.

Shinou wanted to...the warmth in his body made him plod towards his tent, and once inside, he collapsed onto his bedding.

He wanted someone, with him.

He wanted to feel a body against him right now. And every time he closed his eyes to ponder over it in silence, he could see dark eyes peering into his blue ones, and black hair floating in the air with the wind. Damn, the captain yearned for a fragile body whose owner wasn't ready to give. In any case, not for that...yet.

" What do I have to do to get him?" he realized...he desired the soukoku for something else than just strategic help in this war.

Raging inwardly, the blond man shifted on his elbows and reached up his hand to take the vine on the bedside. He poured it into the glass standing on the same bedside, then brought it to his lips.

The wine's taste was bitter but its flow along his throat felt good and hot. He started over. Over and over again until he wasn't totally conscious of what he was exactly doing.

He just saw two green eyes looking down at him with curiosity and worry, and blond hair framing this pale face above his.

" Shinou? Are you alright? I heard you laugh all alone..."

He blinked, with a frown. A cold hand came to rest on his forehead.

" You're a bit feverish. I'm going to fetch cool water..."

This person smelled of wild flowers. Shinou's hand lifted to encircle the other's wrist. They froze in their track.

" Stay..."

He slanted his eyes, sitting up a bit clumsily, as he figured out who was with him.

" Rufus..."

" Yes, it's me..." she had taken in an uneven breath as his face- and lips- moved closer to hers.

" You're beautiful tonight..."

She blushed a bright red even though she didn't quite like it.

" You should rest, captain and stop drinking that much. It's not good, you know...We have our hands full with all of this...And we need to be sober and clear-minded to solve our current situ..."

he placed softly a finger onto her lips.

" Sh...Would you stay with me, tonight? I absolutely don't want to be alone. You're really beautiful" he added, tucking a fair lock behind her ear.

She'd always loved him. His beauty, his virility, his proud sapphire eyes...everything from Shinou had caught her attention since their first meeting. His warmth smile too when he spoke with his people, it was a gift to get . He was so occupied that it was extremely rare to have him all for oneself. Now...They were there, together, alone, at night...she couldn't skip off this opportunity but...

" You're drunk..."

" No." he shook his head slowly, never taking his eyes off her. " I really want you..."

and before she could even answer, he pressed his lips against hers.

This was too late to back away. The captain was so soft, and his kisses so breathtaking.

X Daikenja X

He smiled, then put his glass down.

" I think it's time for me to go to bed."

He held out his hand to the man.

" Thank you, Julian. This night was really wonderful. I enjoyed our talk and dinner."

Julian, who concealed his disappointment behind a soft smile, gave a nod, a motion of head so slow that the Daikenja felt the man's sadness. They shook hands and then, both rose to their feet.

" Maybe should I accompany you until your tent?"

" No it's alright. But thank you. I wish you a good night."

Soraito gave him a genuine smile before wheeling on his heels and making his way towards Shinou's tent. Julian looked at him, then turned off the fire, throwing water on it.

Soraito halted in his steps when moans were clear. It was coming from within the tent.

A negative thought struck him hard, like a bad slap onto his face.

_Is Shinou in danger?_

The mere thought of such a possibility made his hairs stood on end. Dashing quickly toward the entrance that was made with two heavy curtains, he drew them apart.

And he wished he hadn't.

Shinou was not in danger. Rather in great pleasure.

And with Rufus...

_Why is my hand trembling like this?_

The two lovers snarled and grunted.

The Daikenja nodded slowly, then dropped his hand to its respective place beside his hip. He needed to sigh longly to evacuate the sudden tension he'd felt invading all his being.

He turned around then looked around him.

Night was there, and the temperature was kind of chill.

_He had nowhere to go._

He thought of Julian. The healer could offer him a shelter for the night, until he have his own tent. However, he refused to ask for his hospitality once more. He used to live alone.

Soraito chose a nearby tree, then lay down, his head touching a downy root. He curled up.

A smile, sort of sad, tugged at his lips.

" Shinou..."

He knew the image of Shinou making it out with another one would never leave his mind.

" Are you going to become... father?"

TBC

Eirina


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**This fiction is a fan project. I'm not making any money with it.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers... **

**WARNING: OOC. Not really an AU. It only is a different "meeting" between Daikenja and Shinou.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6

X Shinou X

He woke up with an hangover, and a small headache. His nostrils opening widely while inspiring longly, Shinou gripped his hair with both hands before loosening their hold. He started, with slow circular motions, to rub his temples. He closed his eyes.

Then, he looked around him and saw a bottle of wine, completely empty, and also a glass lying on the rug. The blond man, with a growing surprise, caught sight of his own clothes discarded on the floor.

" What the...?"

Something struck him.

He instantly looked down. There was his morning erection, as usual...But there, he could clearly see it.

" Why am I naked?"

Whilst he thought about covering himself before putting someone to shame if anyone dared to enter his tent- because he wasn't very modest with his soldiers, a light snore caught his attention. The blue eyed man looked at his right to see...

Rufus, half naked, sleeping close to him.

He blinked twice, before gently removing himself from the bedding, fetching his pants.

Alright, something was getting clear.

_I slept with her last night..._

Why had he done so? He needed, the most logically and chronologically possible, to remember the day before. The battle, the capture of some enemies, the talk with some of his advisors, his small rest...and then, Soraito and Julian the healer dining together at night, and alone.

Now, everything became quite obvious. Shinou, feeling alone and frustrated, wanting _his Daikenja_, ended up sleeping with one of his best soldiers. He recovered Rufus' pale shoulders up with the blanket then strode to a basin where there was cool water. He washed his face and neck with it, trying to calm down a bit. Shinou rested his forearms against the marble basin, ignoring his reflection into the mirror hanging before him. They'd done nothing bad!

His memories brought him back to Daikenja.

He was supposed to sleep inside the same tent. But he couldn't have been there, with Rufus and...

He popped up his head, and was mildly taken aback by the image that the mirror sent him back.

He was under the impression to see some kind of ghost with those widened eyes, this pale face and the slight fear and worry expressed on it.

He stole a peek at Rufus who was still asleep, comfortably snuggling under the blanket and the pillows. What was he supposed to tell her, once she woke up? He gathered up his clothes to get dressed properly, inwardly telling himself he would get a good bath later, and slipped on his clothes soundlessly not to stir the woman from her sleep.

The golden haired man gave her a last look, before parting the curtains that made the entrance of the tent, and made his way outside.

The sky was already a vivid blue, and the warm temperature basked him in a reassuring sensation.

However, he wanted to see his Daikenja and confront both of them about the night before.

In his guilt, he absolutely wanted to know where and how Daikenja had spent his night,and if he'd seen something between himself and the green eyed woman. He wished not...How, then could the soukoku believe his feelings that were becoming stronger and stronger towards him?

With his eyes expressing a deep worry, he darted the area before and around him, slightly reassured by the usual scene. His soldiers, almost all already awaken, were training, eating, talking and learning strategics. Some of them were reinforcing their camp by planting trunks and wood at the limits of their field.

He was greeted, warmly, by his soldiers to whom he gave a genuine smile. He talked, as a Chief and a leader had to do, with them, exchanging some ideas about the day and the interrogation they would make to the prisoners.

Long black hair waving as its owner moved, with an unknown vivacity, to speak with a small crowd of soldiers around him, caught his attention.

At his right, near some trees, Soraito -his Daikenja- seemed to be involved in some interesting conversation with numerous soldiers. They held a distance with him, though, but at the same time they couldn't take their eyes off him. They were like hypnotized by the double black.

_He looks...content and in the mood..._

The persons around Shinou were startled when their blond leader strolled over the other group, as if he'd not spoken to them first.

_Are you sure this soukoku isn't some kind of wizard?...Our captain has never been like this before he arrived here!_

" You should, I think, moderate your drinking. Mostly that this beverage is diminishing the capacity of fatherhood. Ancient kings used this to prevent some of their prisoners to have children, or secretly poisoned the enemy kings so that they couldn't give any descendant and assure a dynasty."

The soukoku's voice and speech absorbed them into a deep concentration. As a response to his words, some of the soldiers looked down at their bottles of Eathaka wine, watching it as if there were holding a dangerous box filled with all the diseases of the planet.

" You mean...I still am unable to have children with my wife, even if we are young; because I'm drinking that all the time?" asked a soldier with bulged eyes and disbelief in his voice.

Soraito nodded slowly.

" I think so. Maybe you should stop that, and you and your wife try some fertility herbs that could help you..."

" What kind of herbs?"

The double black opened the book he'd been holding and turned the page until he found the one focusing on the matter. He took a step forward, noticing the other man backing up a little at his physical approach, and showed him.

" These herbs could help you."

" Are you sure?"

" Of course. I studied herbal virtues"

" Oh, Captain?!"

X Daikenja X

The double black looked over his shoulder, nearly with a start. His black eyes widened when they caught sight of Shinou who was approaching him staring into his eyes . Because of what he'd seen during the previous night, Soraito felt weird, embarrassed...and sad. He didn't know if he really wanted to face the colonel that day...Looking back at his book, he pretended not to be too preoccupied by his new colleague's arrival even though his heart was pounding violently inside his frail chest. As if it wasn't enough, his hands had started trembling slightly. He wondered if the others noticed his nervousness.

Some good almighty powers might have heard his inner voice: the soldiers were distracted, now, with greeting their captain just like they would greet someone they hadn't seen for ages.

_So funny...They just haven't seen him for one whole night and they are jumping out of joy as if he hadn't been there for one whole year!_

While Shinou took the time to share some words with his soldiers, Soraito walked towards a nearby bench and sat down on it. The man, who was afraid of being sterile, trotted over him. It was good that the soukoku was alone for once, he could take advantage of his free time.

" Please, mister, would you tell Julian what to get to prepare an efficient mixture for me and my wife? We've been hoping for a child for so long that it has become an obsession, we really want children. You know, this is one of the first things my wife and I talked about when we met..." he added, with a sheepish smile. His cheeks had turned a pink hue.

The confession made Soraito's lips curve into an amused smile. He was happy to see that someone was able to speak with him naturally...Like old friends, without taking into account his looks and his mysterious origins.

" Sure. Don't worry about that. I studied the subject quite enough to know what it's best for you and your wife."

" Thank you! Thank you!" he could really see relief in the soldier's eyes. " Well, I have to go training! I'll come to see you later!"

" Alright, go. I'll have a talk with Julian."

" Thank you again!" the young man then joyfully strode away and just turned back once to beckon, friendly, with his hand at the daikenja.

He felt somewhat lightened with the small conversation they'd had. He could now use, for others and not for himself only anymore, what he'd been learning since his childhood. First with a preceptor, then alone. Alone. Always alone. At the only thought of that word, he felt his heart clenching painfully as if an invisible corset was suffocating him. Soraito reached out a hand to clutch at his robe, then shook his head as if shaking out the negative memories that had been too numerous in his mind.

His breath had become a bit labored.

Suddenly, something pale came to touch his hair. He instinctively swatted the thing away while looking up. A grinning Shinou was standing at his side, amusement lingering in his blue eyes.

" Ow, you hit hard."

" I'm...I'm sorry, I thought..." Soraito was sure he was reddening like some stupid kid. He looked away rapidly. " Sorry, I thought it was a..." _bug...How idiot from me. I'm going to keep it for myself before dying of shame..._

Shinou bending down to mutter in his ear didn't help to conceal his embarrassment, either. His blood reached up his cheeks strongly. He moved slightly away from the blond but Shinou's light hand pressure on his shoulder steadied him in place.

" Can you invite me in your mind? My curiousity is eating at me like a termite is gnawing a wooden house. I'm dying to know what you've been thinking of."

He sat down next to the double black to emphasize his statement. As always, Shinou's boldness- that sometimes tended to be improper- unnerved the daikenja a bit. He looked straight into the sapphire colored eyes and replied:

" My thoughts aren't that interesting" and are not your business. " Moreover, as a colonel, I'm sure you have more serious matters to deal with."

" Taking care of you is one of mine." that you like it or not.

" I'm only lending you a hand in your mission. Beside this, I only want to remain a simple adviser."

His voice felt- to Shinou – so cold, while daikenja only intended to explain his position, that the golden haired man could have frozen in place. If he had no clue about why his new friend behaved so distantly, he would have answered with something sharp. To his chagrin, he felt himself as the one at fault, and more than everything else, he wanted to pick up the pieces. He was the one to have slept with someone else while he shared his tent with Soraito.

" I know, last night, I should have done it somewhere else. But I thought you were going to spend the night with Julian. So I drunk and ended up doing this...In any case I..."

Soraito stopped him in his speech by waving slightly his head like he didn't want to hear more.

" No, your activities, whatever their natures are, are your own business. Not mine. Mostly with something like sleeping with someone as desirable and beautiful as Rufus. I truly don't want to judge you with something like that."

"...So you know?..." he asked, perplexed and a little taken aback. There was some hesitation in his voice. He feared to have hurt the black haired male.

" Yes, I do. But don't worry, I'll keep it secret if you want."

Soraito tried his best not to look down as the blue eyes were scrutinizing him. Was Shinou searching for any signs of sadness, pain on his face? Defying him, he stared at his eyes.

" You have nothing else to say about this?"Shinou asked softly. _You feel nothing, even knowing I slept with someone else. Can't you love me? Have you never loved me?_

_Nothing else to say? What do you expect me to say about this? You are a man with needs. _

The double black shook his head.

" No. Just to tell you, now we have to check up Rufus. Who knows? She may be pregnant with your child, captain. At any rate, she must be well taken care of."

In other circumstances, Shinou's bulged eyes would have been funny but the situation was too serious to make fun of it. A few seconds later, he let out a nervous chuckle. Worry was swimming in the ocean of his blue orbs.

" No, I-I don't think so...She can't be...pregnant!" he stressed out the word as though it was about some unrealistic event. Soraito's gaze hardened.

" Yes, she can. Take your responsibilities and see the good side of it: you'll know if you're able to have children."

" This is not the problem. I don't want children now. Not at times like these, and not with her! I'll take my responsibilities if she's, but this is not what I want right now!"

The conversation had heated and Daikenja felt guilty for setting the talk on fire. He should have known better. Again, he was overwhelmed by the pride dancing like flames in Shinou's eyes. Daikenja gave up and finally...looked down.

" Alright. Still, let's check up Rufus. And then, you'll decide what to do about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The captain felt febrile and a bit feverish. The doctor/healer was inside the tent and was examining Rufus von Bielefeld. The blond was pacing in front of the tent. Seated on one of a tree's thick root, Daikenja wanted to comfort and reassure him. Everything would be fine, he longed to say him, there's no need to worry.

He watched as Julian came out of the tent and informed the captain:

" She's not pregnant."

Shinou sucked in a deep breath then exhaled a long sigh of relief.

X Shinou X

a great wave of contentment washed over him. He knew why he felt so relieved and...happy. His heart yearned for someone who was by his sides now. He leisurely made his way towards the double black who was waiting for him, under a nearby tree. His soldiers were from time to time glancing at the two as though they guessed something was up between their captain and the soukoku.

_I have to tell him now...I have to tell him everything I have in my heart. Because if I don't do it, I might lose the chance to have him loving me in return forever..._

" Daikenja...She's not." he halted in his steps to gaze at him with a tender way.

He hadn't expected to see his black eyes getting cold and distant.

" Do you seriously think it's enough?"

"...What are you talking about?"

" You slept together and I saw how she looks at you, captain...She's in love with you. Are you breaking off with her or are you going to admit you love her too and give her some happiness? You know well the first option is going to break her heart. You can't leave her like this."

" Her and I weren't together in the first place, Daikenja. I like her, she's a dear friend to me and a great ally. Yes, she's beautiful and brave...But this isn't enough to make me fall in love with her. I'm sorry. I might have been wrong to do that with her, last night...And I'll ask her to forgive me. She might have pushed me away though..."

" And she hasn't because you're the master here and she loves you."

" That's why I should have never done that because my heart is already taken," he then added so softly that Daikenja felt his own heart flutter pleasantly. His palpitations quickened as Shinou, with his eyes locked on his, moved closer. The double black was unable to look away. Then, the blond took a hold of his adviser's hand.

" Get up, I must show you something."

" Wh-What is it?"

" If you don't hurry up, you might never see it. So, follow me."

The order presented no other option but to obey the captain. Daikenja rose to his feet.

" Laurent" he addressed Tristan Weller's big brother who was was passing near by " I'll go somewhere, don't worry for me , I need no escort. You'll call the shots here, I let you watch out for our soldiers during my absence."

" Yes, Sire."

Shinou and Daikenja got on their horses and strolled away. The soukoku wondered, with a justified nervousness, where the proud man was leading both of them. During all the way, Shinou spared him no glance.

Soon, they stopped in their tracks as they arrived in a strange but beautiful place. It was inside the forest. The ground was covered with a thick green moss. The trees had vivid green leaves, the sun shone through them and the dust floated slightly in the air, which gave a very special and magical atmosphere. A soft perfume of flowers that had bloomed tickled their nostrils.

" What is this place?"

They got off their horses.

A smile tugged at Shinou's lips.

" This is one of my secret places. When I feel the need to be alone, I go here. It's perfect to think and rest without my soldiers' constant presence. I always feel better after I spend a little time here."

" I see...It reminds me of the place I used to live in." Daikenja confessed genuinely. Shinou felt satisfied to see the black eyes spark with something akin to happiness.

" No one knows I am there sometimes. You're the only one I've brought there."

It made Daikenja's heart beat wildly. He felt nervous, touched and glad. He eventually looked into Shinou's sapphire eyes that stared at him with such a strength in his gaze that it made his blood rushing through his veins quicker.

" Why me? Why not one of your loyal allies? They deserve it better than me, they have always been fighting for you..."

" I swore to myself I would share this place with the one that has his place here" the pale man said, lifting his hand to his chest. " I swore I would find someone that I'll judge to be worth all my trust."

He took a few steps forwards, facing the double black. The latter flinched but was unable to back away. Shinou reached out a hand to place it gently against Daikenja's smooth skinned cheek. He rubbed his tan skin with his thumb. " I swore to myself I would bring here the one I love."

He was wearing this smile the sage had barely seen on his lips.

" Call me sappy or stupid. But this is how I'm feeling."

And before Daikenja could answer, Shinou was already pressing their lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

TBC

Eirina


End file.
